onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Whole Cake Island Arc
The Totto Land Arc, or the Whole Cake Island Arc, is the twenty-ninth story arc in the series and the second in the Yonko Saga of ''One Piece'', continuing from the Zou Arc. Monkey D. Luffy, accompanied by Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Brook, and the minks Pekoms, Pedro, and Carrot, heads to Whole Cake Island, where Big Mom of the Yonko resides. Nicknamed the "Sanji retrieval team", they seek to rescue their crewmate Sanji from his arranged marriage with Charlotte Purin, set up to finalize a political alliance between the Charlotte Family and the Vinsmoke Family. Totland is the fourth location the Straw Hats visit in the New World. Summary The World Abuzz: Kings and Emperors on the Move Nefeltari Vivi and Cobra set out to sea with their guards and staff, and Vivi climbed all around the ship as she embraced the life she had left behind two years ago, which scared Igaram. Cobra was in ailing health and it was questioned whether he should even make the voyage, but he was intent on doing so, determined to ask the World Government about the poneglyphs when they reached their destination: Reverie. Other rulers across the world prepared to head to Reverie as well. Stelly, the new king of Goa Kingdom, and his wife Sarie Nantokanette stayed in an inn in Loguetown on their way. The ruler of Kano Country lamented that the Chinjao Family was unavailable to accompany him to Reverie, and Wapol headed there simply to find ways to make it hard for Dalton. On Drum Island, Dalton prepared to go as well, with Kureha accompanying him as his doctor. The Riku Family and Mansherry prepared to head to Reverie, with Rebecca and Elizabello II accompanying them. On Fishman Island, Neptune and his sons begged a frightened Shirahoshi to accompany them, as they were prepared to present Queen Otohime's treaty to Reverie. Somewhere at sea, the members of the Sanji retrieval team could barely do their sailing work as they were still recovering from the jump off Zou. Suddenly, Carrot appeared in front of them, amazed by the big world around her. The Sanji retrieval team was less than enthusiastic about her, but she begged them to let her stay, and they relented. Right then, Pedro received a newspaper revealing that the headquarters of the Revolutionary Army on Baltigo had been discovered in a state of ruin. Luffy was shocked to hear the news, though had not previously realized that the revolutionary leader Dragon was his father until his crew told him. However, Luffy was more worried for his brother Sabo. They read that the base had been destroyed by Blackbeard, who fled after briefly clashing with Cipher Pol. However, Pedro noted that if Dragon or Sabo were captured or killed it would have certainly been reported, which calmed Luffy. Suddenly, the Thousand Sunny caught on fire due to Luffy leaving the stove on, and the crew struggled to navigate a fierce storm. At Zou, Wanda talked to Bariete about Carrot's departure before telling Inuarashi that he should rest, but the ruler was preoccupied with wondering how Jack and his men got to Zou twice. Meanwhile, Jack rested underwater, still conscious and waiting for rescue. On a certain island, Kaido received the report of Jack's defeat and became very emotional. Drinking heavily, Kaido lamented the loss of his SMILEs preventing him from creating a crew of all Devil Fruit users. His subordinates stated that they should not take Luffy and Law's alliance lightly, but Kaido blew them away in anger, saying that they were nowhere near his level and that they were only playing little pirates' games, whilst indicating to the defeated Eustass Kid in a cell nearby. Myths and Realities: Encountering Germa 66 Aboard the Thousand Sunny, calm returned as the crew sailed through a snowstorm. In Sanji's absence, Luffy cooked for the crew and presented them with his "random curry"; however, it proved to be inedible, and the crew was outraged when they learned that he had used their entire rations to make it. A few days later, the Big Mom Pirates' ship sailed to the #28 Tarte in an area with cotton candy snow. On board the ship, Sanji and Tamago argued over Sanji's unwillingness to fully cooperate with the Big Mom Pirates and Germa 66. Tamago informed Sanji that his father had set up the arrangement, but Sanji irritably responded that he severed ties to his father long ago and is only there to talk. Tamago further tried to persuade Sanji by informing him that Big Mom was impressed by his skill set and would likely offer him a good position in her crew, but Sanji continued to refuse. Vito eventually passed on to Sanji a photo of Charlotte Purin, sent from Whole Cake Island as a pre-wedding courtesy; while Sanji was immediately enamored with the photo, he maintained his position that he will not go through with the wedding. Later, Vito tried to engage Sanji in a conversation about a comic strip called Sora, Warrior of the Sea, in which the protagonist, Sora, fought against the evil Germa 66. The comic was meant to glorify Marine heroes, but Vito had taken to Germa 66 instead. As Sanji entered his private room (in which the captured Caesar Clown was also being kept, in a cage) and kicked Vito out, the Firetank Pirates' killer Gotti became enraged at the disrespect shown to Vito and threatened to attack Sanji; however, he was stopped by a woman who reminded him of Sanji's connections (and, by extension, the threat to Capone if anything were to happen to Sanji). Sanji remarked to himself on the physical similarities between the woman and another unspecified person. A few days later, the Sanji retrieval team were all suffering from starvation and the intense heat. Suddenly, Luffy managed to catch a large fish, but as he dug into it, Chopper (after consulting Sanji's books) revealed that the skin of this fish is poisonous; Luffy immediately collapsed. They crossed into Big Mom's territory, and Pekoms prepared to follow protocol to enter as they were approached by a ship. To his shock, however, the ship they encountered belonged not to Big Mom, but to Germa 66. As this happened, a hooded man with eyebrows resembling Sanji's looked down on the crew. Upon realizing that they had lost their way, the man attempted to go back, but the Straw Hats mistook him for Sanji and called out to him. The man revealed that he was actually Vinsmoke Yonji, Sanji's younger brother. Chopper begged him for an antidote to save Luffy, but Yonji coldly refused. However, Yonji was kicked off the ship by his older sister, Vinsmoke Reiju, who resuscitated Luffy. Brook then revealed that the Vinsmoke Family formerly ruled over the entire North Blue, but Reiju affirmed that they still had royal status despite no longer ruling over any land, and that they are permitted to attend Reverie. Reiju thanked Luffy for taking care of her younger brother Sanji; she further revealed that he had left the family at a young age, and that their father had been searching for him ever since, ordering the Marines to apprehend Sanji when his first wanted poster was released. However, due to the bad depiction of Sanji, the Marines ended up pursuing Duval. When an accurate picture of Sanji came out two years later, their father immediately ordered that his bounty be raised, and that the bounty conditions be changed to state "Only Alive". Yonji and Reiju then departed, agreeing to maintain silence about their meeting with Luffy's group, in order to prevent the imminent wedding being called off. Meanwhile, Aladine saw the affair from underwater, contacting Jinbe to confirm that the Straw Hats are indeed up above him. Exploring Totland: Big Mom's Unified Paradise The Thousand Sunny docked at an island, with Pekoms claiming to a guard that he hijacked it in order to avoid arousing suspicion. As Nami and Carrot tried on their disguises, Pekoms told them about Totland, a 35-island archipelago in which people of all races lived in harmony. The island they were on was Cacao Island, which had a town built entirely out of chocolate. It was legal to eat the structures, with the exception of the roofs. Pekoms prepared to fit Luffy into his disguise, but to his shock and fear found out that Luffy had already entered the island. Luffy and Chopper ate an entire cafe, and were arrested by a police officer. However, the owner flew in and claimed that Luffy and Chopper were there to dismantle her cafe, berating the pirates for not eating all of it. The policeman understood and congratulated the owner, Purin, on her upcoming wedding. Brook, Pedro, Nami, and Carrot watched this in shock, and Pedro was approached by a wolf mink who was eager to meet him; Pedro managed to keep him quiet to avoid drawing attention. Purin took the Sanji retrieval team to her home to feed them. The team got along amiably with her, but Nami knew that they had to leave soon. Purin prepared them tea and asked them who they were. Luffy revealed his name, which shocked Purin. At Whole Cake Island, Big Mom and her underlings, most of whom were not human, danced and sang as they prepared for the tea party to be held in three days' time. Big Mom used her crew members to gather banquet ingredients in faraway locations by murdering their owners, and stated that she knew that Luffy was present in her territory. The Straw Hats revealed to Purin who they were, and Purin revealed to them that she is Big Mom's daughter and Sanji's bride-to-be. Purin became scared because they were pirates and held a knife at them, causing Pedro to hold his sword to her neck, but Nami assured her that they came in peace. Purin talked to them about Big Mom marrying her and her siblings off, revealing that she had 38 sisters and 46 brothers, conceived by Big Mom and 43 husbands. Chopper asked if she had met Sanji, and Purin said she did, and was attracted to him because of his looks, mannerisms, and their shared love of cooking. The Straw Hats were surprised to hear this, but Pedro suggested they bind her in order to prevent her from telling Big Mom about them. However, Purin said that Sanji had refused to marry her Luffy Nami Chopper and Brook was shock that Sanji rejected a women and Luffy was happy that Sanji still want to travel with them and Purin stated that she would help the Straw Hats rescue him despite her feelings for him. She showed the Straw Hats a secret route to get to Whole Cake Island, where she would meet them. Some officials came to Purin's home and ordered her to cease working before her wedding, and she sent the Straw Hats on their way with a large amount of chocolate. They returned to the Thousand Sunny, but discovered in shock that Pekoms was not there and there was a message in the bathroom saying to turn back. On Broc Coli Island, Germa 66 ended a war that had been raging for two years. Receiving payment for their services, two agents prepared to leave for Whole Cake Island to attend their little brother Sanji's wedding. The Sanji retrieval team set off on Purin's route to Whole Cake Island, and came toward Jam Island. However, Nami decided to steer clear of the island in order to avoid surveillance, and Pedro revealed that he had been to Totland once before after he shared more information about it. The crew then encountered a giant sea centipede. On Whole Cake Island, Big Mom developed a craving for croquembouche, causing her to enter a state of tantrum and eat anything in her path. As her subordinates rushed to prepare croquembouche, Big Mom's son Charlotte Muscat attempted to stop her, but she pulled out 40 years of his life and killed him. Jinbe then arrived and fed Big Mom some croquembouche tourists, immediately returning her to normal. Big Mom thanked Jinbe for the poneglyph he gave her, and Jinbe asked if he could discuss something with her, causing Big Mom to ask in anger if he wanted to leave her crew. A few hours ago, Jinbe asked his crew for permission to leave and join the Straw Hat Pirates, and they happily agreed. However, they worried about what would happen to them if Big Mom got angry about this, and they prepared to flee. The only issue was that their Vice Captain Aladine was married to her 29th daughter Charlotte Praline, but Praline agreed to accompany her husband away. In the present, Big Mom seemingly allowed Jinbe to sever ties with her, but then said that to compensate for her loss, he would have to lose something in return, and she pulled out a roulette wheel with pictures of body parts on it. Meanwhile, the Thousand Sunny got trapped in a sea of syrup as it froze overnight. As they worked to melt the sea before they were attacked again by giant wood-eating ants, Pedro revealed that he and Pekoms were once pirates who explored for poneglyphs, but he was defeated in Totland. He told Luffy that they need to get their hands on Big Mom's Road Poneglyph, offering to steal it while the others rescued Sanji. Luffy agreed as the crew came under attack by the ants again. The next morning, they reached Whole Cake Island, and Luffy noticed someone standing on the shore. Pedro and Brook began the mission to steal Big Mom's Road Ponegylph and took the Shark Submerge III under a river toward Big Mom's castle. The Thousand Sunny docked onshore and Luffy called out for Sanji and Purin, whom he saw on the shore, but the two had mysteriously disappeared. As Nami struggled to comprehend Luffy's claim, Luffy, Chopper, and Carrot then saw Sanji standing against a tree and raced toward him, but he disappeared once again. They became distracted by the forest of candy in front of them, and Nami wondered why Sanji would hide himself from them. Luffy decided to just follow their instincts to find Sanji, which Nami was not happy about, and they crossed a doughnut bridge as they eagerly eyed the candy forest. Suddenly, a giant crocodile attempted to eat the team, and they barely leaped out of its way. However, the crocodile, who was wearing a bowler hat and suspenders, spoke to them and noted that they were just humans. The crocodile walked away on its hind legs, bewildering Nami. She wanted to go back wait on the coast like Purin told them, but realized that they were stuck due to the bridge collapsing. Suddenly, Luffy saw another version of himself, and the two Luffys acted and spoke the same as though they were reflections of each other. The team then saw Sanji lying on a tree branch, and Luffy knocked into his reflection when trying to get to him. This caused the two Luffys to get angry and attack each other while ordering the others to go on ahead. Nami, Chopper, and Carrot ran into a large man buried up to his neck, who was there because he wanted to be. Suddenly, they were attacked by a rabbit riding a crane, and began panicking as their watches and compasses stopped working and everything in the Seducing Woods started talking. Nami, Carrot, and Chopper continued to be pursued by the rabbit, Randolph, but Carrot fell back and attacked the rabbit, who she knew was not a mink due to its inability to use Electro. Carrot disabled Randolph's crane steed with Electro and ran back to the others, but Randolph threws its spear at the pirates. The spear ended up stabbing the buried man in the head, and the Sanji retrieval team met up with Luffy, who split off from his reflection as they ran in opposite directions. The Luffy running away from the Sanji retrieval team suddenly said that the one running with the team was not him, but the Luffy running with the team quickly shut his mouth. The Sanji retrieval team leaped over the river, but encountered the buried man yet again. They turned around and jumped back over the river, but ended up in the same place yet again. The Sanji retrieval team started noticing that everything in the Seducing Woods was talking, and it was revealed that the Luffy who accompanied them was actually the reflection as he transformed into Charlotte Brûlée, the eighth daughter of the Charlotte Family. Brûlée grabbed Nami and prepared to injure her and Carrot. Sanji's Family Reunion: Discussion Through Force Meanwhile, the world's only maritime country, the Germa Kingdom, began to converge at Whole Cake Island in preparation for the wedding. Inside its royal castle, Sanji reunited with his family after 13 years separated from them. Reiju attempted to convince Sanji to return to the family and embrace the privileges of his royal status, but he reiterated his refusal to either marry Purin or associate himself with his family again. Their father, Vinsmoke Judge, then arrived to talk to Sanji, but Sanji called him a "bastard" and refused to acknowledge him as his father. Judge then called on Sanji to step outside and settle matters physically. As Yonji received treatment for the facial injuries he sustained in an earlier, unseen fight with Sanji, Judge and Sanji began their duel in a courtyard outside the Germa castle. Reiju and the onlooking Germa 66 agents were surprised and impressed at Sanji's combat prowess, while Sanji and Judge traded verbal as well as physical blows. Sanji reiterated once again that he was no longer a member of their family, and that he did not care about any potential reprisals from Big Mom if the Vinsmokes broke their marriage pact. Sanji recalled snippets from his childhood, during which he was bullied by his three brothers for feeding "rats", and was denounced by Judge as a disgrace to the family name. Back in the present, Sanji blocked Judge's lightning spear with a leg imbued with Busoshoku Haki, which surprised Judge. Father and son continued to trade blows before Judge wrestled the upper hand. The fight eventually concluded when Judge called forth a "wall" of Germa 66 soldiers to stand between him and Sanji; as Sanji yelled at them to get out of his way, Judge sent his spear through one of the soldiers, shocking Sanji and catching him off guard before he channelled electricity through the spear's tip and blew Sanji backwards. Back inside the Germa castle, Reiju treated Sanji's wounds while voicing her surprise at his vastly improved strength. Sanji responded by telling both Reiju and Judge that, while he'd hoped that they might have improved since he last saw them, they were actually worse now than they were back then. He repeated his intention to return to his crew, but Judge explained that an alliance with Big Mom would guarantee the success of their attempts to retake the North Blue. Judge also revealed that he only sought Sanji out in order to meet Big Mom's terms for an alliance; as he did not want to give over one of his "precious" sons to marriage into the Charlotte Family, he arranged that Sanji should be the groom because he did not consider Sanji a true son. While Sanji was distracted by Judge's statements, Reiju fastened exploding wristlets onto Sanji's wrists. Judge then explained that the wristlets would destroy Sanji's hands if he tried to escape, and that Big Mom was the only person with the key; he concluded by declaring that he would see Sanji married to seal the alliance, no matter what it took. Story Impact *A few characters make their first appearances after the time skip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Stelly, Hina, Jango, Fullbody , Dracule Mihawk and Aladine. **Aladine appears for the first time in the present and is in contact with Jinbe concerning Luffy. ***Aladine is married to Charlotte Praline, a hammerhead shark half-mermaid and the 29th daughter of the Charlotte Family. She is the first half-mermaid to appear in the series. *Hina has been promoted to Rear Admiral. *The Reverie is starting soon as various rulers as well as their family or trusted aides are moving out to its location in Mariejois. **Nefeltari Vivi, Nefeltari Cobra, Carue, Pell, Chaka, and Igaram from Alabasta. **Sabo's adopted brother, Stelly, who is now the king of Goa Kingdom, and his wife, Sarie Nantokanette. **Wapol and his wife Miss Universe of Black Drum Kingdom. **Dalton of Sakura Kingdom with Kureha accompanying him as his doctor. **Riku Dold III, Viola, and Rebecca from Dressrosa. **Elizabello II from Prodence Kingdom. **Neptune, alongside his children Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi, and Shirahoshi from Ryugu Kingdom. ***Otohime's petition for relocating Fishman Island to the surface has been completed. **The king of Kano Country. *Carrot sneaks aboard the Thousand Sunny wanting to help rescue Sanji. *The Sanji retrieval team learn about the destruction of Baltigo by the Blackbeard Pirates. **Luffy sees his father's face clearly for the first time in his life. **Since the paper didn't make any mention of them, the fate of the Revolutionary Army remains unknown. *Jack is shown to have survived Zunisha’s attack and seems to be able to survive underwater for extended periods of time through unknown means, though immobilized due to being a Devil Fruit user. *Kaido is devastated for lack of further increase in the Gifters group's numbers (created through the use of SMILEs) after Doflamingo's defeat. *Vito shows a photo of Charlotte Purin to Sanji, who is immediately love struck by her appearance. *Germa 66 has joined the Big Mom Pirates. **The reason Big Mom wants Germa 66 is because of the technology they possess. *More members of the Firetank Pirates are introduced. **Gotti, a killer. *The Vinsmoke Family is a royal family that once ruled all of North Blue with their military might. **Even though they currently have no land to rule, they are still allowed to participate in Reverie. **Some members of the Vinsmoke Family are introduced: Sanji's younger brother Yonji, older sister Reiju , his two older brothers , and father Vinsmoke Judge. **The Germa Kingdom is shown to be an ocean-going kingdom, which is made up of the several ships of the Germa 66. **There was a major incident in which the Vinsmoke Family defeated four kings in North Blue called Four Nation Coup. **Judge's dream is to conquer North Blue once again. *Reiju explains that Sanji's father has been searching for Sanji since he left the family at a young age. **It is revealed that Sanji's father was the one who sent the Marines that mistakenly attacked Duval and later ordered the change from "Dead or Alive" to “Only Alive” on Sanji’s bounty poster. *Big Mom is fully shown for the first time. **She wants to create a country where all races can live together. ***Longlegs, minks, merfolk, fishmen and dwarves are seen, as well as humans and anthropomorphic objects. **Big Mom has the ability to take away a person's lifespan, which she used on her sixteenth son Charlotte Moscato. *A way to navigate using each individual pose on the New World Log Pose, instead of following a needle, is introduced. Purin teaches this to Luffy's group as a way to get to Whole Cake Island undetected. *Jinbe intends to ask Big Mom about leaving her crew so he could join the Straw Hat Pirates which was first mentioned during the Fishman Island Arc. **Jinbe delivered the poneglyph he discovered to Big Mom. **Jinbe informs his crew about his intention to join the Straw Hats and they support his decision. *Pedro tells the Sanji retrieval team about his past. He and Pekoms used to be explorers, trying to find poneglyphs for Inuarashi and Nekomamushi and he earned a bounty which labeled him as a pirate and that they also encountered the Big Mom Pirates in the past where they were attacked and defeated. **As Big Mom has one of the Road Poneglyph's, Pedro volunteers to steal it for the Straw Hats while they rescue Sanji , with Brook joining him on this mission. *Sanji is seen using Busoshoku Haki for the first time during his fight with his father. *A glimpse of Sanji’s past with the Vinsmoke Family is shown. **Sanji and his brothers were born on the same day. **Sanji used to be bullied by his brothers. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs